


Symphony No. 9, Mvmt 4

by yourselenite



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Miles POV, POV Multiple, Parallel Universes, Red String of Fate, There are 3 Peter Parkers, except it's gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: The Spider-People of different universes are connected by a golden string of fate that is only visible to them. A few months after Miles helps his friends get back to their own universes, fate once again has him meet three new Peters. It is unknown to them all why they have come together until a terrifying roar is heard in the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Symphony No. 9, Mvmt 4

**Author's Note:**

> Another post for the MRBB!  
> This time the fic was inspired by art by karadanverss here on Ao3!  
> shoutout to call_me_nathali for the beta
> 
> Title from the actual piece by Antonín Dvorák

Part 1 

The sun had set a long time ago. Miles was unsure of just how long. He sat on the edge of a building, finishing up with this evening’s patrol. Something in the air pulled his thoughts down to the golden string wrapped around his wrist. He hadn’t thought about it since the group of other Spider-People left his dimension.

Miles thought back to his first memory of the string and asking his mom if she had a string as well. He couldn’t have been any older than five at the time. 

He had held his hand up to his mom and blurted, “Mama, why do I have a yellow string on my hand?”

Miles couldn’t remember her initial reaction, but he did remember what she said, “I’m not sure, but it must mean you’re special. Not everyone has a string on their hand.”

“Do you have one, Mama?”

“I don’t, Miles. It’s something just for you.”

Now, Miles thought, special was certainly an understatement. He couldn’t fathom at five years old that this string meant that one day he’d be Spider-Man. He didn’t know what it meant until he met another Spider-Man.

Between the spider-sense and the string splitting off to connect them, it was easy to put the pieces together that this string, the shimmering golden thing, was part of being Spider-Man. 

“You’re like me.”

The string didn’t only connect Miles to Peter, but it also went off into another part of the world like it had his entire life. Miles could only assume that it meant there were more people like him in the world. 

The feeling of no longer being alone didn’t last long, though. The string connecting Miles to Peter flickered and dissolved at Kingpin’s final blow. Even though the string was still visible in another direction, it felt like it was gone anyway. How was Miles supposed to learn the ropes now?

Then, after a large earthquake, the string split into five. Four led one way where another seemed to be behind him at all times.

Miles got too much into his head at Peter’s grave for his new-found spidey-sense to let him know someone was sneaking up on him until it was too late. When he was able to get a closer look, it was easy to see where one of the strings led to along with the uncomfortable feeling of the universe saying, “here’s another chance to learn about Spider-Man.”

So, Miles thought he messed his chance up. By dragging this new Spider-Man through New York while unconscious and then not being able to keep up with the other Spider-People that came through to his universe. But he was there to help save the day thanks to Aunt May.

There's something special about being Spider-Man, his mom was right about that. Miles was reminded of it every time he looked down at his hand and saw the golden string that wrapped multiple times around his wrist and disappeared into the distance. He knew where the string went now. He knew the people who, through their spider-powers, were connected to him in a way that was unique to them.

As Miles stood and brushed himself off, a familiar sound of a portal opening made him turn with heightened expectations.

“Peter? Gwen?” He called out.

However, when Miles looked into the portal, he saw a slightly altered and older New York than his own. With a check of his string, he saw it heading into the new world and knew what would be on the other side.

Without hesitation, he stepped through, confident he would find someone like him on the other end.

~*~

Peter pulled his mask off with haste as his eyes started to tear up. Before him was a mural celebrating the life of Iron Man. It felt like too much so soon after beating Thanos, and it felt like not enough because Peter would give _anything_ to have Tony Stark back in his life.

They were making plans to figure out where Peter’s string went. Even though Tony couldn’t see it, he believed Peter that it was there. Ever since he lost Tony, he could barely get into anything related to the string. It was always a huge juxtaposition to how he was feeling. The bright golden string that wrapped around his thigh seemed blinding on most days and obnoxious on Peter’s gloomier days.

He couldn’t bring himself to continue patrolling any longer, so he pushed himself off the ledge onto the roof to find his hidden bag of clothes. As he was opening his bag, Peter felt a firm tug on his leg. When he turned around, he saw a portal had opened over the mural. The edges looked like pink and blue pixels, but the inside was a weird view of New York.

Peter slipped his mask back on, turning on Karen. “Good evening, Mr. Parker.”

“Hey, Karen, can you tell what’s going on with this portal?”

“It seems that it might be opening to another place. My scans can’t place it anywhere known to this Earth.”

“That’s strange.”

Peter walked closer to the portal, and the tugging on his leg got stronger. At this moment, Peter realized the string was leading into the new world.

“Karen, are there any impending threats on the other side of this?”

“Not that I can tell. My readings do not show any dangers.”

He stood up straight at that. It didn’t seem that an enemy was doing this. Peter thought back to working on the string with Tony, and now, on Iron Man’s mural, a portal had opened up with his string heading inside.

With a shrug, Peter tightened his hold on his bag and made his way to the portal. “Karen, are you with me on this?”

“I’m always with you, sir.”

At that, Peter jumped on to the mural wall. As he got closer, the need to go through got stronger and stronger. He took one deep breath and crawled through the blue and pink pixels. The portal closed behind him, leaving a none-the-wiser New York behind.

~*~

It was raining again in New York. The night before Peter was fighting Dr. Connors and failing to save Gwen’s father.

Peter found himself on top of the Oscorp Tower with his feet dangling off the edge. His house felt too small with the pressure of his promise to Captain Stacy contradicting his feelings for Gwen.

He told himself he was going to take a walk. Hell, that’s what he told Aunt May, but as soon as he was far enough from the house, he took off running. Once he got to the top of a decently high roof, he started swinging. Peter didn’t exactly know where he was going until he got there. Now that he was on Oscorp Tower, he wasn’t sure what to do now.

Yanking off his mask ruffled his hair and provided cool air onto his face. The rain was welcome on his flushed features after crossing the gigantic city and scaling a skyscraper. Down on his ankle, the golden string wrapped there seemed dimmer than usual in the night. For once it matched his mood instead of gleaming in his face like a sick joke.

As Peter was getting comfortable in his moping, something tugged on his ankle. His spidey-sense triggered him to be cautious because what could be pulling him from up here? Looking down proved to be useless. All he saw was the string and the ground below him.

Slowly, Peter started to crawl down the side of the building to see if he could find anything. To his surprise, he found a highly pixelated portal leading to a New York he remembered from ten years ago. It was like looking at a scrapbook of something he lived through.

The tugging on his ankle persisted, making it hard to keep a grip on the building. Something else interesting that piqued Peter’s interest was the golden string disappearing into the old New York. When he was growing up, Peter always thought it had something to do with soulmates. However, when he found out his aunt and uncle didn’t have one, he knew it couldn’t be that. eight-year-old Peter was sure they were soulmates, so no string meant something else connected at the end of it.

Damn him if he wasn’t going to find out. As the portal was starting to close, Peter dropped through the opening.

~*~

Peter stared out of his apartment window, watching as MJ hailed a taxi in her wedding dress. She had left her wedding to come to see him. She _chose_ him. Peter Parker, the dork she had known since they were six.

MJ left so she could go change out of her dress, and they were going to go out for dinner. Peter gently touched his lips again, remembering the feeling of kissing her and knowing that he wouldn’t have to reject her this time.

Lifting his arm brought the golden string around his arm to his attention. It shined brightly in the setting New York sun, seemingly beaming with pride. Soon, the feelings of being open with MJ about who he is and her still wanting to be with him became too much. He climbed out onto his fire escape and climbed up onto the roof.

Peter let out a yell of happiness, disturbing the pigeons and sending them flying. It finally felt like things were going his way.

He took in the feeling of excitement for only a moment before the air around him shifted. Everything felt like it came to a stop in the final light of the day. There was a sudden pull on his string, almost painful as he turned around to see what was behind him.

Before him were three different portals. The edges glitched in pink and blue hues like broken wires. But that wasn't the weirdest part. Walking towards him were three different Spider-Men coming from three different New Yorks.

“Why do I get the feeling that I know you guys already?” 

“Because we're Spiderman, just like you,” responded the one in the black suit. “And something is wrong.”

Part 2 

Miles stared at the group, waiting for a response. The other two that came out of portals were also in their spider-suits but looked very different from each other. The one closest to him looked like he was five years older than him and the other looked his age. The person standing in front of him, though, looked the oldest. Like graduated college already oldest.

It was a little strange to see his string go in multiple directions again, but it brought a sense of relief that he was right about where this portal led. Despite one not being in a spider-suit, Miles was sure he was one of them, if the string was any indicator.

Just as Miles came upon that conclusion, the portals behind them closed, leaving him inside a new world to explore.

“What do you mean something is wrong?” The plain-clothes Spider-Man asked.

“This isn’t my first experience with these portals. Last time they showed up, we had to stop a Big Bad from using a world collider from destroying my home. There’s not another world collider is there?”

“Wait, wait. Who’s we and who are you guys? My name’s Peter Parker,” asked the smaller Spider-Man.

“Same here,” responded the other portal Spider-Man.

“Me too.”

“And my name is Miles Morales. I’m Spider-Man in my world and the ‘we’ I mentioned is the other Spider-People I met from other parallel universes.”

Miles mentally marked each Peter with a number. Peter #1 was the youngest one, Peter #2 being the other one to come from the portal, and Peter #3 the one in clothes that looked like they came from a different decade.

“How many of us are there?” Peter #2 asked.

“I’m not sure. It seems to be a lot,” Miles replied.

Peter #1 started to pace the roof and gripped his mask in his hands. “Can we even get back? What’s going to happen to us if we stay here too long?”

Miles walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop his movement. “We can get back. We need to figure out why we were brought here and then that should lead us back home.” He let go of one of Peter’s shoulders to turn back to the group. “Unfortunately, if we’re here past our welcome, we’ll start to glitch out. From what I saw of that, it’s very painful.”

“Then we need to figure it out quickly,” Peter #2 said with stern determination.

“Something I know for sure is that we’re connected with these gold strings,” Miles stated. “I believe them to be strings of fate. That leads me to assume we have something we need to do together here.” He turned to look at Peter #3. “Any recent bad guys causing trouble?”

“No. Well, yes. I had a run-in with Doctor Octavius.”

“Oh, I know her!”

“ _He’s_ dead, actually. It’s a little fresh, so I’d rather not talk about it, but he’s not the problem. No one else has popped up.”

At that, a terrifying roar reverberated throughout the city. The sun was almost gone now as the four of them stood on the roof. Miles jumped and instinctively put on his mask at the sound. He was able to see the other two already in their suits put their masks on as well. It was intriguing to see the different variations of spider-suit.

“What the hell was that?” Peter #2 pressured Peter #3.

“How would I know? I told you already! There aren't any recent bad guys to pop out of the works.”

Peter #3 was in the middle of taking off his plain clothes to reveal his own Spider-Man suit. Miles was still surprised by how each Spider-Person he had met all had different suits, even if they had similar colors.

“This might be our sign, the reason we were brought here,” Miles urged. “We should go find out.”

“Right,” the other three said in unison.

As they shot off to into the city, Miles noticed Peter #3 didn’t have webshooters attached to his wrists. He had to keep himself from gagging into his mask. He’d need to ask how that happened because _ew_.

Another roar echoed through the streets that was louder. They were getting closer and the three of them started moving faster. What Miles ended up seeing when he arrived at the scene was not what he expected.

Standing in the middle of time square was a giant gooey monster with teeth as long as Miles’ arm. It was throwing a cop car down the street into five other ones.

“I think we found what brought us here!” Peter #1 shouted to the rest of them.

They landed in between the monster and the cop cars.

“Hey, man, take it easy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Peter #2 said, trying to placate the gooey thing in front of them.

“I don’t think threatening him is the way to go,” Peter #1 frantically whispered.

The group’s spidey-senses went off simultaneously as the monster grabbed another car. Miles shot towards the nearest building and used it to pull himself away. Once he was attached to the side of the building, he aimed to grab the car out of the air, but it was already flying away from the cops still standing around.

Peter #3 turned himself into a slingshot and used his momentum to kick the black-goo man thing in the face, but it barely stumbled.

“What do you want?” Miles shouted.

“Carnage!” it roared back.

That was not good. It lifted its hand to smack Peter #2 since he was still on the ground. Miles shot a web, connecting with the monster’s fist and swung behind, successfully restraining the one hand. It yelled in frustration.

“Who are you?” Peter #1 pushed after it stopped.

Miles could tell it had exerted itself a lot before they got there. The monster was breathing heavily and growling a lot.

“We. Are Venom.”

“Did it just say ‘we’?” Peter #3 asked as he swung by.

“Not it! We!”

“What’s their name? Venom?” Miles asked back.

“Venom!” The monster yelled in confirmation.

Peter #1 came swinging in and wrapped himself around Venom’s neck, jostling around the sludge that covered them.

“Woah, guys!” he called out. “There’s a person in here.”

Venom seemed to panic and quickly threw Peter off their shoulders. Peter #1 was quick with his reflexes and projected himself onto a wall before he could crash onto the ground.

Miles took a running start and jumped, grabbing onto Venom’s arm and shooting electric shocks through the goo. They let out a shriek and Miles was able to get a good look inside.

“Looks like they’re attached to each other! That’s the ‘we.’ Venom is part goo and part guy!”

Miles was the next to go flying, but wasn’t as lucky. He crashed into Peter #2 as he was swinging towards the front of Venom, knocking them both to the ground.

“Sorry, Spidey,” Miles said with a groan.

“Don’t worry about it Spider-Man.”

They both got up and in the shift of the light, Miles saw something golden flash. He looked down and saw his string going right into the ooze that made Venom.

“Guys, look!” Miles pointed to their strings of fate converging and going into Venom. “They’re one of us.”

The other three Spider-Men came to a halt and all looked up at the strange monster. Venom looked down at the string then back at the group.

“Come with us,” Peter #3 asserted.

When the four of them swung off, they could hear Venom running behind them and leaping onto the buildings they were swinging from.

Once they made it far away from the inner city, to a place they could sit above New York, they paused in a circle, taking nervous glances at one another.

“So, uh, Venom,” Miles prompted, “who do you have inside you right now?”

Without a reply, Venom shrunk and sunk into the skin of a very sweaty man. He kind of reminded Miles of Peter B. Parker. The man collapsed to the ground with a huff and smiled sheepishly at the group.

“Why don’t you guys have a seat. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

Miles was the first one to move and sit down, already associating the guy with someone he trusted.

Peter #2 was next to follow. “Why don’t you start with your name?”

“My name is Eddie Brock and the thing you just met is Venom. He’s a symbiote that has attached to me.” The other two Peters sat down, but hesitantly. “Technically, he’s supposed to devour my insides and move onto the next guy, but we’ve come to an agreement.”

“Why were you attacking the people with cars?” Peter #1 asked.

“Carnage. He’s a symbiote like Venom but connected to someone named Cletus Kasady, a serial killer. We were trying to stop him, but the cops showed up and they got away.”

All of the Spider-Men looked at each other at the same time.

“Who are you guys anyway? I only recognize this one,” Eddie said as he pointed his thumb at Peter #3.

“We’re all Spider-Man from different parallel universes,” answered Peter #1.

“And we were brought here by portals and our strings of fate. We all connect,” added Miles.

Eddie looked down at his own string, wrapped a few times around his neck and leading out towards the different Spider-Men. Having the five of them near each other created a golden web of interconnections that shined almost silver in the moonlight.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s for. I thought I was going crazy.”

“We think they were brought here because of you and Carnage, but mostly Carnage,” replied Peter #3.

“We can help you stop him. He seems to be a lot to take on and you’ll need the help. What do you think?” asked Miles.

A little Venom head popped out of Eddie’s shoulder and smiled mischievously at the group with their teeth.

“We think it’s a good idea, but we need a plan,” Eddie agreed.

“Where’s Carnage now?” inquired Peter #3.

“We think he’s hiding in an empty warehouse on the other side of the city. It won’t be easy trying to subdue him.”

“By subdue, what do you mean?” interjected Peter #1. “I’m not sure if we’re willing to kill anybody.”

“We want to separate Kasady from Carnage. If the symbiote isn’t attached to a person, it can be destroyed more easily and with a higher chance of success.”

“Detach the goop from the human. I think we can do that,” Miles summarized.

“Eddie, do the symbiotes have any weaknesses? Anything we can use to our advantage?” asked Peter #2.

“Sound. The vibrations can disturb, injure, and even separate the symbiote.”

“That would put you at a disadvantage, though,” Miles pointed out. “If Carnage is tougher than you two, we’ll need any backup we can get.”

“We’ll be okay. If we’re unable to fight, so is Carnage. It’ll equal out the playing field.”

“So where can we get something loud enough to do this?” asked Peter #1.

“There’s a church not far from where we met Venom. We could lure Carnage there and set a trap he can’t escape from as well as possibly keeping Venom in the game,” Peter #3 responded.

“A trap made out of what, though?” urged Eddie.

“There’s a construction site nearby as well,” continued Peter #3. “We could get pipes or metal tubes to set up in a circle to have constant vibrations around Carnage. And if we time it right, the bell in the tower will go off as well. That could be enough sound to scare off a symbiote, right, Eddie?”

Eddie thought it out with Venom for a few minutes before turning back to the group. “Sounds like a deal. Venom and I can lead Carnage to the church at nightfall, but we better get started soon before the construction workers start showing up to do their job.”

Peter #1 stuck his hand out in the middle of the five of them. “All in?”

One by one, all the Spider-Men and Eddie stuck their hands in the middle. “All in,” they said together.

Part 3 

The group entwined by fate started off on their journey back to the place they came from. Peter #3 was right: there was a church nearby as well as the construction site. They grabbed enough pipes to make a circle underneath the church bell that could fit Venom.

“Should we test it?” asked Miles.

“That’s up to Venom and Eddie isn’t it?” replied Peter #2. “It’s risky to separate them now.”

“Venom’s not sure about the idea,” Eddie piped in. “We haven’t been apart in a long time.”

The sun was at its highest in the sky now, and it was getting hot inside the bell tower.

“We don’t have time, now,” said Peter #1. “We can’t chance this much noise during the day. Plus, we need to get some rest if we’re going to be able to handle an all-night fight with Carnage.”

There was resounding agreement to the idea of rest. Miles had been up for over 24 hours at this point and he had no idea how long the other Spider-Men had been up before they met on the roof.

He started making a hammock in a corner out of his webs. It seemed he wasn’t the only one with the same idea. Peter #3 webbed down the bell so it wouldn’t ring while they slept. Despite the bright sun, all it took was for Miles to close his eyes and he was out.

~*~

Miles was woken up by sounds of commotion around him and being shaken awake.

“Hey, wake up. It’s time to get into place. Venom is already on his way to get Carnage.”

Above him was Peter #1 without his mask on, looking around anxiously.

“Already?” Miles responded while rubbing at his eyes through the mask.

Accompanying roars was the answer to Miles’ question and he sprung into action. They had talked about it last night while building the trap. Venom would lead Carnage here, but it was up to the Spider-Men to get him trapped in the circle in time for it to hit the hour as well as hit the pipes. Venom was going to stay outside of the bell tower in case Carnage was able to break away, but to also catch the symbiote in a reinforced tube once it was no longer infused with Kasady.

Miles’ heart raced as he made his way down into the church and up into a corner to hide in the shadows. He hadn’t faced monsters like this before. Kingpin wasn’t an evil symbiote attached to a serial killer, of all things.

He tried to take deep breaths, but they kept coming out shaky. From across the room was Peter #2. They made eye contact and Peter nodded to him, sending much needed courage to Miles.

Another set of roars reached them and they sounded like they were right outside the door. Miles braced himself tightly in his corner, feeling the familiar tingle of turning invisible. There was a moment of pure stillness and silence before Venom and, what Miles could assume, Carnage came barrelling through the church doors.

Peter #2 shot into action as soon as Carnage was within range. He started using his webs to pull the monster back further and further towards the back of the church where Peters 1 and 3 were waiting to pull Carnage up. Miles soon followed, but kept himself invisible. He was up against Carnage and grabbed onto their leg, sending shockwaves through the symbiote. They were stunned for only a second or two, but that was enough time for Peter to get the final pull and underneath the bell tower.

Miles watched as four lines of web shot down and yanked Carnage up with Venom quickly shutting the hatch underneath them. Him and Peter rushed out of a window and climbed into the bell tower from the outside to find the other two Spider-Men struggling to contain Carnage within the confines of the trap.

He then ran to grab the free poll to start banging the metal ones. The effect was immediate. Miles could see the symbiote vibrating and kind of separating from Kasady, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t sure how long they had until the bell would toll. Peter #1 and Peter #2 were swinging around in circles, continuously shooting webs to bind Carnage to the floor. They were barely getting any leeway as the monster would break the bonds almost as soon as they hit.

Peter #3 was with Miles, hitting the polls as fast as possible to keep them all going. Carnage’s roars pierced his eardrums and made it practically impossible to move at his top speed. The noises were enough to be overwhelming, but the symbiote was starting to shoot its own version of webs at the heroes. It was hard to keep the poles vibrating when he was also dodging killer goo.

In his distraction, Miles wasn’t able to evade one of Carnage’s attacks and he got pulled into the noise ring with them. He heard multiple shouts of his name as he got pulled. However, he was able to grab a hold of the tendril holding him and shot electric currents directly into the symbiote just in time for the bell to start ringing.

The combination of the pipes, the bell, and the electric shock was enough to send the symbiote flying off Kasady. Venom’s hand broke through the floor and scooped up the symbiote in the container, closing it off and successfully keeping the goop from rebonding to its host.

Miles stood, backlit by the moon and the police lights coming from the street. Peter #3 webbed Kasady’s wrists together and strung him down to the police below.

Once he was done, he turned back to the group. “We’d better get out of here. I don’t know about your worlds, but I’m not exactly everyone’s favorite guy. If they saw more of me, it could have serious consequences.”

The rest of the Spider-Men nodded and they headed down to where Venom was, tapping on the glass holding Carnage.

“We are happy. Thanks,” Venom said, holding out the S through its teeth.

Before any of the four of them could say anything else, Venom bolted through the busted-down doors and disappeared.

“Back to the roof?” Peter #1 offered?

“Back to the roof,” the rest agreed.

It was mostly silent as they swung back to where they all met each other. There weren’t any monstrous roars welcoming them into the city like there was just the night before. When they landed on the roof, Miles yanked his mask off and took a breath of the night air.

The other Spider-Men followed suit, smiling at each other.

The air crackled behind them and three portals opened up to the different universes they came from.

“I guess that was our fate after all,” Miles stated. “I do have one question, though,” he said as he turned to face Peter #3. “Dude, why are your webs like that?”

Peter #3 laughed as the other two looked at him strangely.

“I was wondering if anyone was going to notice. I’m not sure, actually. It’s gross, right?”

“Wait!” Peter #1 interjected. “Do you not have webshooters?”

“Nope, it’s all natural. When I got bit, I was able to make my own webs without creating them.”

Peter #2 pointed in his mouth and gagged while Peter #1 stared in shock.

“How do you handle it if anyone shoots electricity through them?” Peter #2 asked.

Peter shrugged. “I haven’t had that issue. No one I’ve fought has had electric shock powers.”

“Wanna find out?” Miles teased.

The four of them laughed together before the three that came through portals walked up to their respective homes.

“It was a blast fighting with you guys. I hope to do it again soon,” Peter #1 said while waving and walked into his portal. It closed behind him as soon as he was all the way through.

“Knowing that there’s more Spider-People out there gives me hope that I can handle it. Don’t be afraid to write!” With that, Peter #2 was gone.

“What are you going to do now?” Miles asked the remaining Peter.

“I think I’m going to process what happened and then call Aunt May.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Bye Peter!”

Miles stepped through his portal and it was just like when he left. Same cars on the streets and the same view he stepped away from into a new one.

His golden string stretched into the distance, and Miles looked at it fondly. Knowing so many people at the other end that were like him was something that warmed him from the inside out. He grabbed his backpack and slid his mask back on.

He already looked forward to his next Spidey adventure. Who knew what awaited him at the end of his string of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at yourselenite :)


End file.
